Out of the Ordinary
by PuddingNinja
Summary: Bev seemed like a normal thirteen year old girl. Oh, how she wished that was true. Her life is a strange one, and it doesn't help when her new skool has a paranormal investigator and an alien. Will she be able to keep her secret, or will everyone find out?
1. Chapter 1: New Skool, New Crazies

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
So here's the thing: life currently sucks. Why? There's an angry mob trying to locate me, my so-called "friend" might be planning to expose me, and then there's the alien that somehow managed to get involved in all of this. I guess I should explain how this all started.

Shall we start off with the cliche introductions? Yes we shall. I'm Bev, just a plain old, boring twelve year old girl. Curly brown hair, silver eyes, pasty skin. About as average as you can get. Right? Wrong. I guess you could say I come from a VERY long line of... "special" people.

So my story starts on my first day of a new skool. I was heading to my new classroom and everything was going well. Until I stepped foot in the classroom. I opened the door and saw two kids arguing while standing on top of their desks.

"Just admit it, Zim! You're an alien!" The boy furthest right, who had a disturbingly large head, exclaimed.

"LIIIIEEESSS! I'm normal! YOU'RE the weird one, Dib-worm!" The boy I assumed was Zim screamed.

"SILENCE! Class, meet our new doomed student destined to rot here, Bev. Bev, if you have anything to say, say it now, because after this I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU!" The monst- I mean, lady that I assumed was the teacher, Ms. Bitters, screeched. Yeesh... Great introduction... Not.

I searched for words that I thought would be good to say. Speaking in front of people on short notice never was my strong point.

After several ums and stutters, I managed to squeak out a pathetic, "Uh, hi... I'm Bev... I..."

"That was a miserable failure, Bev. Just like I'm sure you'll be," Ms. Bitters interrupted. She scanned the class with a pointed finger until her gaze fell upon a student in the front row who was beside one of the kids that had been arguing earlier. To be more specific, the one with a rather large head.

"YOU! TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM!" She screeched. With that, a hole opened in the floor and the student fell through it. She gestured to the empty seat that appeared. "Bev, go sit there. NOW!"

Obeying her, I quickly scrambled to the vacant seat. As soon as I sat down, she started ranting about how we were all doomed and such. After a few hours or so, I got deathly bored, so I started looking around the classroom.

All of a sudden, something hit me on the back of my head. Turning towards where it came from, I saw the boy with the large head. Dib, as I believed the green kid called him. He gestured towards my desk, where a wad of paper had landed. I uncrumpled it and read what he had written:

Are you an alien?

Weird question to ask a new student... I scribbled down a "No... Why?" and threw it back at him. He jotted down a response and threw it again. It read:

THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT AN ALIEN WOULD SAY!

I gave him a confused look when all of a sudden the lunch bell rang. I stood up and started following the mob that I assumed was heading towards the cafeteria. I turned around and started walking with Dib, not exactly wanting to leave off our conversation at him accusing me of being an alien.

"So you think I'm an alien?" I asked.

"Not really, I was just assuming since the last two new kids we've gotten have been aliens." he replied.

"Sure they have..."

"THEY ARE! See that green kid over there?"

"Ya..."

"HE'S AN ALIEN! PLEASE tell me you know that!"

"He does seem kinda weird..."

"Thank you!" Seeing my opportunity to mess with him, I took action.

"But I don't like to judge a book by it's cover. He probably has a skin condition or something." I replied as we got in the lunch line.

"Aw, c'mon! Why can't just ONE person believe me? JUST ONE!" I realized that this poor kid was probably going to go insane if I continued to mess with him, so I gave it up.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya!" he sighed with relief.

"So you believe me?"

"Yep,"

"And you don't think that I'm crazy?"

"Maybe just a little bit..."

"... Fair enough. So where are you going to sit?" he asked as I scanned the room for empty tables that were free of hostile eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to sit with me and my sister?"

"Sure!" I replied, more than happy that I'd already practically made a friend. Sure, he wasn't exactly sane from what I'd seen so far, but then again, who is? He smiled at my acceptance, I was guessing he didn't have a lot of friends... Or any for that matter.

"So this is my sister, Gaz." he said, gesturing towards a purple haired girl that was playing what I assumed to be the Gameslave 2.

"I heard that the Gameslave 3 comes out next month," I said as we sat down. That caused her to pause and look up.

"Do you know anything else?" she asked.

"No, sorry." This earned a grunt and loss of interest. So she wasn't the friendliest person... Not the worst.

"So how are you liking skool so far?" Dib asked. I thought of the screaming alien, the demon teacher, and the eyeball in my lunch. I suddenly had a loss of appetite...

"It's... Interesting." I replied.

"I guess you could say that. So do you believe in the paranormal?"

"Dib, she doesn't care about whatever you have to ramble about." Gaz stated.

"No, that's okay. Ya, I believe in the paranormal." He nearly hit the ceiling from excitement when he heard this.

"Really? Do you have any experiences with it? Have you done any research? Have you-"

"Woah, slow down! Yes, I have had some experiences with it, and I've definitely done some research."

"Really? That's so cool! Could you tell me about it?" I thought about that. Could I tell him about it? Could I trust someone I just met? No, but I can't let him be suspicious.

"Maybe later. Why don't you tell me about some of your research and stuff?" he seemed more than happy about this, and thankfully not at all suspicious. He rambled on and on, even when the bell rang that ended lunch. I was just glad that he, or anybody, wasn't going to find out what I really was any time soon...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A:N/ Sorry that it's kinda off to a rocky start, it'll get better once I get more into the plot! See if you can guess what she is! Feel free to review, flame, give ideas, potatoes, or constructive criticism! Reviews motivate me to write faster, hint hint!


	2. Chapter 2: The Insanity Continues

-

The rest of the day wasn't all that interesting, save for a few arguments between Zim and Dib. Ms. Bitter's rant on doom wasn't exactly thrilling.

My eyes stared at the clock, waiting for that hand to rest upon the fateful moment of freedom. Said fateful moment in three, two, one! Apparently I wasn't the only one that was relieved that this skool day had come to an end, kids were crawling out of the freaking windows!

I started to gather up my stuff when I heard voices starting to shout. I'll give you one guess. If you guessed Zim and Dib, congratulations! You're correct! You're prize is a big, heaping bowl of nothing!

"Just because they don't believe that you're an alien doesn't mean I'm the only one!" Dib exclaimed.

"Oh, really? And who would believe your giant head of LIES?!" Zim screeched.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG! And Bev does! Right?" He said, addressing that last part to me.

"Um, I-"

"LIES!"

"I didn't say anything..."

"MORE LIES!"

"I do believe Dib."

"Oh, well, DON'T! The Dib-stink LIES!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"Huh?" Zim and Dib both replied in confusion.

"I mean, why would I want to?"

"Why? WHY? Because, he's an alien menace here to destroy the earth! He's nothing but trouble! I mean, just look at him! Does he look like a nice guy? Huh? HUH?"

"No offense, but I don't want people thinking that I'm crazy. I just got here! Accusing people of being aliens isn't exactly a good way to start in a new skool. Plus, I don't have any proof so I'm not exactly sure."

"HA! I win again, Dib-filth!" Zim exclaimed.

"You didn't even do anything!" Dib replied. I started to walk out of there before I got dragged in again.

"Wait, Bev!" Dib said, running to catch up with me.

"Ya?"

"If you want proof, come over to my house! I'll show you information and stuff!"

"I don't know if I can,"

"C'mon, please?" he pleaded. "I need someone to believe me!" I looked at him. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Oh, alright," he did a little fist pump in triumph. "I guess I'd be crazy too if no one believed me,"

"Ya, I guess- Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Yes, you are. Very."

"I thought you said you thought I was only a little bit crazy!"

"I changed my mind."

"You can't just change your mind about a person's sanity!"

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes. He sent me a little glare.

"We're here," he said, pointing at a house with a blue electric, and by electric, I mean you could see the electricity, fence and a rounded roof.

"Cool house,"

"Thanks!" he said as we walked inside. "Gaz, I'm home!"

"Don't care," a hostile voice came from the other room.

"Okay! So, I have all of my research upstairs in my room," he said as he headed up a flight of stairs. We reached a door and he flung it open.

"Woah,"

"I know, pretty cool, right?"

"No, not a 'cool' woah, a 'don't you ever clean your room?' woah."

"Oh," Heh, that rhymed! "Anyways, the Zim files are in here!" he said as he pulled open a drawer and grabbed a rather fat folder.

"That's a huge folder! What do you do, stalk him all the time?"

"Not ALL the time! And I prefer the term spy, not stalk!"

"My bad," I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, so here's what I've learned so far," And he was off.

After about an hour or so of listening to his endless, and I mean ENDLESS, theories, I interrupted him.

"Dib, all of this is great and really cool and stuff, but do you have any solid evidence?"

"Well, I did, but-"

"Okay, there's your problem. You need solid proof that nobody can deny! Pictures! Videos!"

"Well, I did, but people denied it!"

"Dib, there's something you need to learn about life."

"What's that?"

"People are idiots. If they don't believe you, you've got to make them believe you!"

"I've tried that! Trust me, I NEVER give up! NOBODY BELIEVES ME!"

"Calm down, I believe you,"

"You do? I thought you said that you weren't sure,"

"I did, but nobody would go that crazy over something that wasn't true,"

"I'm not crazy!" he denied, but I could tell by the smile on his face that he was so happy that I believed him, that I could call him crazy all the time and he wouldn't care.

"Sure you aren't," I teased. Not only had I learned a million theories about Zim during this time, but I also learned that I needed to be more careful around Dib or I might become his next target.

A:N/ Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! Anywho, reviews make for a happy ninja! And we wouldn't want a mad ninja, now would we? 


	3. Chapter 3: Heh, Didn't See You There

-

"...And that's the time Bigfoot used my belt sander." Dib said, concluding his rant on Bigfoot. He was really obsessed, wasn't he?

"As much fun as it was hanging out with you and listening to your obsessive ranting, I've got to go," I said as I stood up.

"Okay! Wait, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come you never told me about your paranormal studies?"

"Wait... What?"

"You said you've done some research and that you have some experience... Right?"

"Umm... Ya... But... The thing is... Umm..."

"Are your eyeballs swollen? Mine are."

"...No. You should really see a doctor about that. I highly doubt that it's healthy."

"Wait, that's not what I-"

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go, by!" I said quickly before heading out the door.

Dib's POV (This ought to be interesting...)

"Wait, you- never mind, she's gone," I said, noticing she left her backpack.

I picked it up and went down the gutter. "Guess I'll just have to catch up with her,"

I saw a shadow run around the corner. I hadn't even realized that it was late! I was having fun talking to someone who actually listened and didn't interrupt me all the time to say I was crazy! So THIS was what it was like to have a friend? Awesome!

I followed her around the corner, and I saw her again. Gah, why did she have to move so fast?

"BEV!" I called out. She apparently didn't hear me since she continued around another corner. This went on for one more block until she finally stopped in front of a two story house that was a light purple with a blue roof.

I ran up to the door and knocked. Nobody answered, so I opened it. To my surprise, it was unlocked. These people really needed to be more careful with their security! Especially with an evil alien on the loose!

"Bev? Are you here?" no one answered. I took a step inside. The house seemed fairly empty, I guess they were still unpacking. A little white dog ran up to me.

"Hey there! Are you Bev's dog?" I scratched it's chin, then it bit me! It bit me! "OUCH!" It just continued to sit there like it hadn't done anything wrong!

"No, you do not bite people!" I scolded as I shook my now slightly bleeding finger at it.

"And you don't just walk into people's homes," I jumped and turned towards the voice. To my relief it was Bev. A black cat walked up behind her and hissed as it hunched it's back.

"Oh, Bev, it's just you!"

"No duh, Sherlock. It is my home, after all. What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, um, you left this at my house, and you didn't answer your door so I walked in. You really should lock your door, anybody could just walk in!"

"Obviously!" She snapped as she snatched the backpack from my hands. "You didn't look in here, did you?"

"No, why?"

"Good, just checking."

"Why? Are your paranormal notes in there?" I gasped. "Do you have top-secret information? Can I see it?"

"What? No! Why would I let you see top-secret stuff?!"

"So you DO have top-secret stuff in there!"

"No, Dib, no I don't. Just stuff that I'd prefer for you not to see."

"Why's that?"

"No reason, I think you should be going now," All of a sudden, I heard an explosion. I noticed that there was a door open that had a flight of stairs behind it that seemed like they led to a basement. "Like, NOW!"

"What was that?" I said, trying to peek down the stairs.

"Nothing, probably just my cat and dog fighting again. Great talking to you, thanks for returning my backpack!" she said quickly as she started pushing me towards the door, my head still trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was down there.

"But-"

"Bye!" she said before slamming the door in my face.

"I have to find out what's down there..." I said to myself before running back to my house. I gathered up my spy supplies. I hesitated before heading back there, did I really want to spy on my only friend? That could put a damper on a friendship. My curiosity and love for the paranormal triumphed in the end.

I headed back there and looked for an entrance. I tried the front door, but of course she locked it this time! I searched around the house, and I saw a window. I checked to see if it would open, and it did! Success!

Cracking it open, I peered inside. It seemed to lead to the kitch- Oh, cookies! I grabbed one and continued on my search.

Eventually, I found the door which the explosion came from. Slowly opening it, I peered down. I herd a voice, and it sounded like Bev's. Thankfully, neither of her pets were anywhere to be seen.

I carefully stepped down the stairs, and came to a turn. There seemed to be several turns, but eventually I came to the source of the voice. And I was right, it was Bev. What I saw astonished me, and caused me to gasp.

"Dib! How did you get down here?!" she said as she looked up.

"Y-you're window w-was open," I stumbled, still in shock. She gestured around, her gaze following her arm.

"I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?" I shook my head in response.

"No, I think it's pretty obvious that you're a-"

A:N/ MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF-HANGER! Because I love you all so much! :D I'll give you a hint, since he said "you're a" and not "you're an" it doesn't start with a vowel. Guess away, my faithful readers! 


	4. Chapter 4: So, That's What You Are?

-

A:N/ WOOOOOO! I'm back, and back to Bev's POV starting from when she left Dib's house!

I quickly walked out of the door, and out of the house. I still couldn't tell him, especially not after seeing all of the research he's gathered. And that file, Zim's file, it was so huge! I don't want him to have that big of a file filled with my information, he's my friend! My crazy friend, but still my friend!

I picked up my pace, it was dark outside and I wanted to get back to my new house as soon as I could. I was feeling paranoid, like someone was following me... I went even faster after I turned another corner.

I arrived at my house and pulled out my key as I approached the front door. I unlocked it, then I quickly shut it, allowing myself to relax. My dog, Max ran up to me.

"Hey, boy! How are you doing?" I said as I reached down to pet him. A sudden hiss diverted my attention and I turned to the source to see my cat, Nim. She walked towards the kitchen and meowed.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I need to feed you," I headed towards the kitchen and scooped some food when I heard someone scream 'ouch'.

"You do not bite people!" I heard as I looked at the source. I was surprised to see Dib. I was expecting it to be some robber or some crazed killer, but hey, I wasn't complaining!

"And you don't just walk into people's homes," I snapped, causing him to jump and turn around.

After a short conversation and minor explosion, he left. Why did it have to explode? I had been putting a lot of effort into it! But no, it just had to explode, didn't it?

I ran downstairs to check on it, an thankfully, it wasn't in TOO bad of shape. Just a few tweaks and it should be good.

I started to get to work on it when I heard a gasp. I looked up, and to my horror, Dib was there.

"Dib! How did you get down here?!" I asked. This was not good, he was probably going to start spying on me and trying to expose me!

"Y-you're window w-was open," he stuttered out.

"I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?"

"No, I think it's pretty obvious that you're a- That you're a witch..."

"Umm, it is, isn't it?" I laughed nervously. It was pretty obvious... The bookshelves stacked up against the wall with spell books, the countless selves lined with ingredients and potions, the few spell drives lying around, and the big black cauldron bubbling in the middle of it all.

The poor guy looked shocked. I guess I would too if I found out my only friend was one of the creatures that I'd been trying to prove existed.

"Um, Dib?"

"Ya?" he replied, still in shock.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" I half-asked, half-pleaded. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just let you go around cursing people!" he exclaimed.

"What? I would NEVER do that!"

"Oh yeah? Than what's that?" he asked, pointing to a book that I had sitting open on a table next to my cauldron. He grabbed it so that the cover showed. "'Curses and Hexes' Ya, sure you wouldn't!"

"I can explain!"

"Whatever! You're a threat, and I can't let you go around harming people!"

"I wouldn't! Isn't there any way I can prove that to you?" He paused for a second with his hand holding his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm... No!"

"Then I'm sorry that it had to come to this," I said. I gathered up some of my power, and it started glowing in blue, lightning like orbs at my hands.

"You wouldn't-" I interrupted him by blasting his bag to pieces.

"Get out," I growled.

"Never!" he said, starting to reach into his trench coat. I threw a blast at him, but he rolled out of the way. I threw another one, but he again dodged it, rolling towards the door than running up the stairs.

I continued chasing him, and throwing blasts whenever he looked back. He eventually reached the front door and opened it, and turned towards me one final time.

"This isn't over!" he yelled before running out into the streets.

"You wish!" I screamed after him, before closing and locking the door, and checking to make sure all of my windows were shut and locked as well.

When I was sure that my house was secure, I sat against the wall, allowing a tear to silently stream down my cheek. I thought about my only friend, and how he'd run out of my house, now an enemy. The one chance that I had at a normal friendship was shattered. Nobody would want to hang out with the weird girl who was friends with Dib, and frankly, I didn't want to hang out with them!

The sadness and remorse was quickly replaced with anger. Anger that swelled up inside of me, anger that threatened to boil over. How could he be so arrogant as to not listen to a word that I have to say?

There was one thought that continuously ran through my mind: I couldn't let my guard down. I couldn't be friends with him again, he'd just show the world what I am!

One thing was sure, he eventually is going to have a file on me that might be able to challenge the size of Zim's. I couldn't believe that I've already managed to get myself exposed and find a person that went from a friend to an enemy in the blink of an eye. Can't wait to see what else I do...

I tried to shrug off the thought and went back downstairs. I picked up the book that had gotten thrown on the floor in the middle of all of this chaos. Dusting it off, I opened it back up onto the page that it had been on. If he had only given me the chance, he'd would've known that I'd turn to the cure page! But maybe it was time to whip up some curses...

Dib's POV

"GAZ! Bev's a witch! SHE'S A WITCH!" I screamed as I ran into my house.

"No she's not! Now shut up, I'm five levels away from reaching the boss! If you mess me up, I'll plunge you into a nightmare realm from which there is no awakening!" She replied.

I just ignored that last scary part and ran up to my room. If only I'd looked inside that backpack, I bet there was witch stuff in there and that's why she didn't want me to see what was in there!

I pulled out my communicator for the Swollen Eyeball Network. I bet they're going to be thrilled to hear what I have to say!

"Agent Dark Booty!" I nearly shouted as a dark figure appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Agent Mothman?"

"There's a witch! She goes to my skool and lives not too far from my house!"

"That's great, do you have any proof?"

"Well, not yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do!"

"An only when you do, I don't want to see her eating waffles!"

"Hey, he was planning something evil!"

"Sure he was..."

"He was! Anyways, Agent Mothman signing off!" I said with a salute before turning it off. Now, to get some proof! 


	5. Chapter 5: Day of Doom

/

A:N/ Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been crazy busy! School's started, so I'm sad to say updates will slow down quite a bit! Hope you like this chapter!

Bev's POV

I gathered up my stuff to go to skool, something I'd been so looking forward to! Not. I headed out the door after making sure everything was closed and locked, I wasn't planning on anything sliding to Dib anytime soon!

I was close to skool when I heard an all to familiar voice ranting about the one subject I never wanted to hear from him: me. I froze in my tracks and quickly looked around to find a way to hide from Dib. I was tired and didn't feel like having a crazed argument, those don't start till ten.

As I was about to jump into a nearby bush, I heard him gasp. I slowly turned around, looks like the crazed arguments are going to start a little early today.

"You!" he spat, utter distain hanging onto every letter.

"Heh, yes, me. How nice of you to notice!" He looked like he was about to pounce, sweat dripped down my face in fear as I realized that my backpack had the exact proof he needed to prove that I was a witch. I cleared my throat and started to turn around as I said, "Now, terribly sorry, but I'vegottagoseeyoulaterbye!" I took off sprinting.

I turned my head around to see him catching up to me, so I picked up my pace and kept on sprinting as fast as I could. The stairs were so close, just a few more yards...

I fell to the ground as he tackled me, trying to get a hold of my backpack. I struggled as I tried to break free. My efforts were pointless, he was going to get that backpack.

He took it away from me as I tried to grab it back. He kept it out of my reach until I made a jump and he yanked it too hard, causing it to sail through the air and land on the playground at the top of the jungle gym.

We both glared at each other before sprinting towards it. He was getting ahead and sent a smirk and chuckle my way. He reached the jungle gym before I did and started climbing.

"Forget it," I uttered as I closed my eyes in concentration. When I opened them, the backpack was in my hands. Dib gaped at me, in utter shock. It was my turn to smirk and laugh as I put it back on and headed towards the building.

He continued to sit there in utter shock and disappointment at how close he'd been.

"Nobody else saw that?!" I heard him screech as I opened the door. Everybody just ignored him or looked at him like he was crazy. "Aw, c'mon!"

Unknown to both of us, a certain green classmate did see the incident. A sadistic smile slowly creeped upon his face as his mind thought of a plan.

I took my seat as Ms. Bitters appeared out of no where and slither towards her seat, causing me to jump. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Class, today we will be learning about how doom will consume us all!" In other words, yet another completely useless speech.

I once again found myself completely bored, and I was reminded of my first day of skool, and how it was only yesterday that Dib had been my friend, and now he was my enemy.

I found myself looking at him, and it seemed like he was drawing. I peered over to see what he was working on, and it was a picture of Zim on an autopsy table on one half, and the other half consisted of me being held in a padded room. Pfft, cushions have no effect on magic. Dib being Dib, I thought he would know that.

The bell rang for lunch, and Dib was finishing the final touches on his rather disturbing drawing. I walked over and tsked at him.

"Oh, Dib. You completely failed at my features. My eyes are blue and have less of a crazed look, and my hair's wavy and dark brown, not black and stringy!"

"I don't care about that, I only care that I prove that you're a witch so this will be your future!" he screamed as he shoved it in my face. I pushed it back and turned around to walk to the cafeteria.

"Whatever," I said as I exited.

When I reached the cafeteria, I found myself yet again in the same situation as yesterday, minus the friend to offer me a seat at his table.

I sighed and was about to just sit against the wall, when a voice from behind me caused me to jump.

"Pitiful human, nowhere to sit!" I turned around to see Zim standing there.

"What do you want, Zim?" I sighed.

"A deal." 


	6. Chapter 6: A Deal With the Alien

-

I slowly turned to face him, I didn't trust him anymore than I trusted Dib. Enemy or not, I still believed Dib about Zim being an evil alien, but the least I could do is hear him out... Right?

"What type of deal are you talking about?" I said slowly and skeptically, my eyes narrowed at him.

"A deal to bring DOOM to all who stand in my way!" he grandly announced as he started to head towards his table.

"And why would I want to help you with that?" I asked, following him.

"Because, when I'm the supreme ruler of this pitiful ball of filth, I won't make you a human slave!" He looked rather smug with himself as he took his seat.

"Gosh, Zim, I don't know what to say, how EVER could I refuse this?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I sat beside him.

"Exactly!" I did a double-take at his response, did he really not get that sarcasm?

"That was sarcasm, you idiot," I replied in a dry voice.

"Heh?"

"Guess sarcasm really is the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Sarcasm, it means to-"

"I know what it means!" he screamed, cutting me off.

"I was just using it..."

"Oh." Maybe he knew what it meant, but he sure as heck didn't know when people were using it!

"Anyways, I could use a good laugh, what's the deal?" I asked. Gosh, can't wait to hear what he comes up with.

"Zim has noticed your... 'ability' and would like to use it to power a machine of utter DOOM and terror!" I looked at him, eyes wide in shock/terror.

"Why- Wha- Why would I want to help you with that?!" I was nervous, if he knew about my so-called "ability", then he could expose me!

"If you wish for your powers to stay unrevealed, then I suggest you do as I say," he said, an evil smirk developing on his face. I gulped as beads of sweat appeared on my brow, hunched in worry.

"Y-You couldn't do t-that," I nervously stammered out, taking a chance on what he might just say in response. I could barely deal with a obsessive twelve year old boy for an enemy! I didn't need an alien with unlimited access to advanced-technology thrown into the mix!

"Oh really? We have Irke- er, I mean-"

"Cut the crap, Zim. We both know that I know you're an alien, or else you wouldn't be asking for my help with whatever this is," he narrowed his eyes at me before responding.

"Very well then. As I was saying, we have Irkens similar to yourself!" I raised an eyebrow at him. Was that how he knew? Did he see signs or something? Did he do a bio-scan? Did he- It finally flashed into my mind, that little extraterrestrial booger must have seen that whole playground incident!

"What do you mean by 'similar'?" I questioned. Maybe he meant something different than a witch.

"They possess this magic that I have noticed that you use," Nope. He did not mean something different. "So if you don't obey the almighty Zim, I'll use some special technology straight from Irk to make sure I capture you!"

There was no way out of this, but I couldn't agree! If I declined, I'd get exposed for sure, but if I accepted, Dib was going to be even more suspicious of me! Then again, Zim wouldn't want his little... erm... 'helper' falling into, and I quote, the 'Dib-stinks' hands. I mean, he'd avoided him for this long, he must know what he was doing! Maybe it'd be safer this way...

"What do I have to do?" I said, some confidence returning to my voice. His evil smirk widened, he had this in the bag for sure.

"Simple, all your little worm-brain has to do is obey and assist Zim,"

Surely it couldn't be that hard or bad, could it? From what Dib told me, he already had a minion, but then again, that robot didn't seem so smart.

Taking my last gulp and breath of freedom, I slowly stuck out my hand. Good bye, any chance I had of Dib being my friend again...

"Deal."

Dib's POV

I grunted as she pushed the drawing back towards me. Sure, go ahead and be all sarcastic and rude while you have the chance! FREEDOM WON'T LAST FOREVER!

I glanced around at the few students left in the classroom, apparently I had said that aloud since they were all giving me a weird stare. I slowly lowered my fist and got off the top of my desk. I gathered up my stuff and put it in my trench coat as I hurried to the cafeteria.

I arrived there and got in the line. When I approached the lunch lady and I paid for my food before turning around and going to my table where Gaz was already seated. I sat down then looked up. Hmm... Zim wasn't at his table, I wonder where he- I gasped and jumped when I saw it.

"Gaz! GAZ! Look, there's Zim!" I said as I pointed towards him.

"What about him, Dib?" she replied in her usual, annoyed voice.

"He's talking to BEV! I bet you they're planning something evil! I bet that-"

"I don't care." she replied, he voice growing even more annoyed. Of course she didn't care! The only person who ever cared was- No! She didn't really care! She was just like Tak, evil and using me for knowledge!

I watched them as they went to and sat at Zim's table. It looked like they were discussing something. Zim looked pretty confident. Bev, however, looked skeptical.

I went through different theories in my head. Who knew what kind of evil scheme they were planning!

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw them shake hands. So they WERE planning something! This called for some investigation!

-A:N/ So, how did you like it? Remember, reviews motivate me! 


	7. Chapter 7: PT and Doom Ball

-

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT, PLEASE!

~ The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. I went over to the trash can and threw away my food, perfectly aware of the piercing stares Dib was sending me. But hey, let's act like I wasn't, shall we? It was getting kinda creepy...

"It's not nice to stare, Dib," I said as I turned around to see him not too far away. He just sent me an annoyed and slightly mad look before he continued on his way, only slowing down to write the occasional note down on his notepad.

"HUMAN SLAVE!" I heard a voice boom. I looked at the only possible source it could be, Zim.

"I prefer the term 'secretary'. Sounds a lot nicer, don't you think?" I replied.

"I don't do 'nice'," he said, putting air quotes around the word 'nice'.

"And I don't respond to 'human slave'," I retorted.

"But you just did," he said. I responded by rolling my eyes and heading towards the classroom. I walked in and took my seat as Ms. Bitters slithered into sight.

"Class, due to lack of interest in your pathetic, useless minds, the skool is requiring that we participate in P.T." She hissed.

Dib raised his hand before being called on. "Isn't it P.E.?" he asked.

"No, Dib. We've changed it to Physical Torture."

"... Isn't that the same thing?" I asked. I never liked P.E. Just imagine what this place's version must be like...

She sent me an icy glare before adding, "No. It's much, MUCH worse." I gulped at that. Well, that's what I expected, wasn't it? Lucky me... Not.

"Now, since the old gym has been converted into torture chambers, we have to use the playground." Most of the class's faces lit up this. "Now GO!"

The class all ran out the door, apparently expecting this to be just like recess. Pfft, did they not catch the 'torture' part?

Along with Dib and Zim, I was the last one out. I tried to stand in between the two to prevent a fight from breaking out. They just glared at each other, Dib sending a glare my way every now and then. I just ignored it, I'm not going to provoke anymore trouble. At least not today.

When we got to the playground, I saw the class looking around, confused. I took notice that the equipment had been removed, probably causing the confusion.

"The equipment had been removed for P.T. so that there will be more room for the pain and less for the enjoyment," Ms. Bitters said. I didn't even notice her leave the class... Everybody looked deflated at this. I didn't expect any less.

"For today's activity, we'll be playing doom-ball." As she said this, a net and a dismay of rubber balls rose from the ground. "Zita and Chunk, you'll be the team captains. Choose horribly,"she announced before slithering away into the shadows. This didn't seem TOO torturous. Let's just hope it stays that way.

The class scrambled into a line as Zita and Chunk stood in front of us, prepared to pick their teams. After a few minutes, everybody had been chosen except for Zim, Dib, and myself.

"I'll choose, um..." Zita thought, trying to decide which one of us would least hurt her popularity. "I'll choose Bev," she sighed. I walked I've to her team which mostly consisted of her friends. Figures, that's the way girls always choose.

Chunk was next to choose, and he looked somewhat torn between the two 'losers', considering the fact that he bullied them on a daily basis. After much debate shown across his face, he choose Zim, leaving Dib to automatically go to Zita's team. We went to our respectful sides of the net, getting ready to run and grab the balls that were lined up below the net. "On the count of doom, one, two, DOOM!" Ms. Bitters screeched as she blew a whistle.

As various kids scrambled up to retrieve the balls, I chose to stay back and watch, avoiding the occasional ball when needed. Zim popped any balls that came his way with these metal claw-like things that came from, why did Dib say it was again? Oh ya, his PAK. Dib was making a big production out of this, diving out of the way of any ball before aiming and throwing a ball that hit somebody almost every time.

Not too later, it came down to just me, Dib and Zim. Zim had popped all of the balls except for one, which had landed on Dib's and my side, right at my feet. As I picked it up, I saw some motion for me to hit Dib from behind. Dib saw the motion and crouched, trying to cover some of his abnormally large head. I noticed neither of them were prepared for what I did next, so I took my chance to earn back Dib's trust.

I pulled back the ball and threw it over the net, aiming it at Zim. He tried to run out of the way, but I used my magic so that it followed him around before eventually smacking the back of his head, causing him to do a front flip and land in a face plant.

I'm not going to lie, I expected to be picked up and cheered for as I was carried back into the building, but instead, everybody walked inside mumbling 'Why do weirdos get to have all the fun' and 'Lucky shot'.

Dib slowly looked around as he heard everyone go back inside. He looked confused at the sight of Zim laying on the ground half-conscious and me standing there, watching him. I walked over to him and offered my hand to help him up, which he hesitantly accepted. I smiled at him, and he gave a small, unsure smile in return. We walked into the skool building as Zim sat up and saw us, a scowl appearing on his face along with a slight growl.

"Traitor!"

A:N/ I put up a poll on my profile for this story, and I REALLY would appreciate it if y'all took it! I kinda need for you too!

Anyways, Bev is on her way to becoming friends with Dib again! If you don't like it and you'd like to see something else, TAKE THE POLL!...Please. Anyways, review! I need them... TO LIVE! Not really. 


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

-

A:N/ Just to let you know, I'm trying to make this chapter a little bit sad towards the middle (which I've never really done before) so let me know how I did!

I gathered up my things as the bell rang. As I headed out the door, I was quickly cut off by Zim who seemed to be in a rush to get out. He also seemed a bit on the angry side, probably at me. Yay. Angry alien. What else could possibly happen today?

"Bev!" Note to self: don't ask that. That's just challenging fate, which is stupid. I tried to hurry up, not wanting Dib to randomly attack me. "Bev, wait!" he yelled again. C'mon, speed it up feet! "BEV! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he screamed as I broke into a sprint. I stopped abruptly, causing Dib to collide into me.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? You did say talk, right? Not expose, dissect, or anything painful and/or harmful?" I replied skeptically as I helped him up.

"Yes..." he slowly replied.

"Okay... What about?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't helping you. That's the rules of the game, right? Attack the other team, not your teammates."

"Right, but you didn't have to, you could've 'accidentally' hit me like Zim wanted you to."

"Maybe I didn't want to!" I replied, raising my voice.

"Why not? He's your accomplice, you're planning to destroy the world or something with him!" he said, raising his voice to match mine.

"Because-"

"I mean, you're both evil!"

"Dib-"

"Why would you do something nice? That just doesn't make any sense!"

"I-"

"You're just-"

"HE'S BLACKMAILING ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"What?"

"You heard me! He saw me use my powers, and he's threatening to expose me if I don't listen to him!"

"Bev, I'm-"

"What? Sorry? I don't think you are. All you care about is proving you're right."

"No, I-"

"Whatever," I said with tears in my eyes as I marched up the stairs to my house which we had reached during our conversation.

I stormed throughout my house until I reached my room. I plopped down on my bed and rolled onto my side so I was looking at a picture on my bedside table.

"Things would be so much easier if you were here," I said to the picture as a tear silently trailed down my cheek.

(Third person POV)

~Five Years Ago~

"Bev, come here!" a female voice called out.

"Coming!" a young, joyful voice rang as small footsteps echoed throughout the household. "Yes?" The small girl asked as she entered the room.

"I have something to show you," the adult woman said with kindness in her voice, gesturing her young look-a-like to come closer.

"What is it, Mommy?" she asked as she scrambled into her mother's lap.

"Look at this," she said as she cupped her hands, causing a bright pink orb to appear in her hands. Bev gasped with an awestruck look in her eyes.

"Is that your magic?" Bev asked, the same awe that was on her face in her eyes. Her mom gave a small laugh at her amazement.

"Not exactly. Hold out your hands like I am," she instructed. Bev did so, and the pink orb floated into her hands, vaporizing at her touch.

"Where did it go?" she asked with disappointment.

"To you," she replied. Bev gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Now you have magic. I think that you're ready for it!" Bev gasped with excitement.

"You mean that now I can do all of the super cool stuff?" she asked excitedly.

"It will take some practice, but eventually, yes," she replied with a warm smile. "Now try to make a spark," Bev grunted as she tried, disappointed when nothing happened.

"It won't work," she said sadly.

"It will, you've just got to really concentrate," Bev nodded and continued to try until a tiny pink spark appeared from her finger, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. She squealed with delight as she smiled up at her mother.

"That's so cool! Can I try again?"

"Of course!" her mother replied, giving a warm chuckle at her daughter's excitement. So Bev continued making small pink sparks appear, until the sun set and the moon rose, taking it's place.

(Bev's POV)

~Present~

For the rest of the afternoon I lied there, just thinking. I felt kinda bad for yelling at Dib like that, he didn't know. Maybe I should go talk to him without getting all mad. Deciding that I should, I pulled on my usual shoes, black sneakers, and headed out towards his house.

As I walked around the corner, I felt... Weird. Almost as if I was being watched. I looked around, but nothing was there. At least, nothing that I saw. I shrugged it off and continued looking, but I was alert now.

I reached his house without any problem, but I still couldn't shake that feeling! I walked up his steps before I took one final look around. Still nothing there, even though that wasn't what it felt like. I knocked on the door and Gaz answered.

"What?" she grunted.

"I was wondering if Dib was here," I replied.

"Ya, he is." she said as she slammed the door in my face. Okay then... A few moments later Dib answered the door again.

"Oh, hi," he greeted. He seemed unsure of how to approach me.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It wasn't really fair for me to yell at you like that."

"No, it's fine. I always kinda jump to conclusions, and I guess I shouldn't have done that." There was a bit of an awkward silence until he spoke up again. "So, do you want to come in?" he asked, gesturing behind him.

"You're inviting your nemesis into your house? That's not very smart, Dib. I could discover all of your secrets!" I mocked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in response as I walked in.

"You're not my nemesis, you know," he said awkwardly, shutting the door.

"I know that, but it doesn't really seem like I'm your friend either."

"Well, I mean, you could be."

"You mean that you don't think that I'm evil anymore?"

"I think that if you wanted to hurt anyone by now, you could've and would've." I laughed a little bit at that.

"That's true. So you're convinced that I'm good?" he seemed to hesitate before replying.

"Ya, I guess so." I smiled at that.

"Good."

A:N/ Okay, so basically what I'm going to do now is switch between flashbacks and present. A whole chapter might be a flashback, or a whole chapter might not have one, it just depends. Sorry I've been bad about updating lately! I've been busy, I'll try to update at least every other weekend! Anyways, give me your thoughts on how I did on this chapter, please! It really just makes my day when I see a new review alert in my inbox! Also, if you haven't already, please take my poll! 


	9. Chapter 9: Yes, You Are Crazy

~

A:N/ Hey, everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? DON'T HURT ME! *covers head in fetal position* Heh... So, my wifi went down and I was going slightly insane, but I'm all good now! *eye twitches* Honestly... Anyways, here's the next chapter!

"... And that's how I'm going to expose Zim," Dib concluded after quite a long explanation of his latest plan to expose Zim. After we had agreed that we were friends again, he wasted no time to catch me up on his new plans and theories.

"Wait, are you going to use the leaf blower before or after the flamethrower?" I asked.

"After."

"Oh, okay," I yawned then glanced at the clock. "It's getting kinda late, I should be going, by!"

"Okay, by!"

I headed out the front door of his house and started heading back to my house. Again, I got that strange feeling that I was being watched, so I hurried up.

"It's nothing, Bev. You're just paranoid since it's late. There is nobody following you," I reassured myself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said. I looked around, startled, as I tried to find the source of the voice.

"W-who's there?" I questioned, my voice shaking.

"DA PIGGY!"

"Gir, be quiet!"

"Sorry, mastah!"

"Zim?" I asked. Dib had told me about Zim's insane robot, Gir. Then again, he's told me about pretty much everything.

"YES! IT IS THE MIGHTY ZIM! TREMBLE, PUNY HYOOMAN!" he announced as he walked out of an ally.

"Yes, I'm just absolutely terrified," I said sarcastically. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I was keeping an eye on you to make sure you wouldn't disobey ZIM again!"

"Well, I didn't, so I've got to go, by!" I said, trying to run for it.

"Not so fast!" Zim said as a mechanical claw shot out from his PAK, hooking onto me and lifting me into the air. "You were associating with the enemy!"

"Who, me? Why, I'd- wait a minute, you never told me that I couldn't talk to Dib!" I said as I crossed my arms. There was a moment of silence as he realized this.

"LIES!" he cried out.

"Whatever." The mechanical claw dropped me and retracted back into his PAK so I was standing face-to-face with Zim.

"From now on, there will be no associating with the Dib-stink. Do you understand?" My face paled at this, he could be scary when he wanted to be, and right now was one of those times.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Good, after all, we wouldn't want anyone to find out about you little secret, would we?" he threatened with an evil smirk. "GIR, COME!"

"COMING! BYE, PRETTY LADY!" the robot squealed as he came shooting towards Zim. They headed off, but Zim turned back around and gave me a glare.

There was only one word that came to my mind at this time: crap.

"Wait, so you're telling me that he said you can't talk to me anymore?"

"Ya, pretty much," I had called Dib when I got home and explained the whole situation to him.

"So... What are you going to do?" I thought about that.

"Nothing."

"But, you'll be exposed!"

"How is he going to expose me?"

"He'll tell everybody!"

"Just like you do with him."

"Fine... Then he'll get proof!"

"Proof can be easily destroyed, Dib. You should know that."

"That's a good point. So you're just not going to do anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then. So, you saw Gir?"

"Ya, he's kinda crazy in a cute way."

"I don't get that, how is crazy cute?"

"It just is."

~Four Years Ago~

Third Person POV

"Mommy, I'm home!" Bev called out as she entered her house.

"I'm upsatirs!" her mother's voice rang.

Bev scurried up the stairs and headed towards the source of her mother's voice. She arrived at the room her mother was in and let out a small gasp at the sight before her.

"I- It- IT'S A PUPPY AND A KITTY!" she squealed with delight as she ran towards the two baby animals. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"You're welcome!" her mother replied. "I know that you've been wanting a pet, but you love both equally, so I got you one of each!"

"Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around her mother, a smile as wide as the moon plastered on her face. "You're the best mom ever!"

Bev's POV

It was the next day, and I was NOT going to let Zim scare or intimidate me. I marched into the skool and sat in my seat just as everyone else got there. When I saw Zim come in, I smiled. Time to put this plan into action!

"Hey Dib!" I said as I turned to Dib. "I'm sure glad that you're my FRIEND," I said, making sure that Zim could hear me.

"What?" Dib asked with a confused look. I jerked my head towards Zim, and he caught on. "Oh, ya, it's definitely great to have you as a FRIEND Bev."

I turned towards Zim and gave him a smirk, and he shot a glare in return. He mouthed 'I warned you' before heading to the front of the classroom.

"SMELLY WORM-BABIES, THE BEV-BEAST IS A WITCH!" he grandly announced as he pointed at me. Everybody stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Ya, right!"

"You've been spending too much time with Dib!"

"What is the meaning of this? SHE'S A WITCH!" Zim exclaimed.

"No she's not!"

"LIES! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU ALL!" he shouted before marching to his seat. I turned to Dib and we both laughed a little bit.

"Do I really seem that crazy?" Dib asked me.

"Dib, you are the definition of crazy!"

A:N/ Remember Bev's dog and cat I mentioned earlier in the story? I decided that it would be nice to add how and when she got them! Okay, so this is your last chance to vote on my poll, cause after the next chapter is posted, it's going to be closed! Also, since I can't draw for the life of me, I was wondering if anyone would be AWESOME enough to draw Bev! If you're interested, let me know by PMing me or reviewing and I'll PM you! Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Safe is a Relative Term

~

A:N/ Hey, sorry for the late update! Thank you to Si1verwing and Invader Diclonius Tobi for offering to draw Bev and being loyal reviewers! You can see Si1verwing's drawing of Bev by following a link to her Deviantart on her profile then going to latest deviations, and I'll let y'all know when Invader Diclonius Tobi has finished her's! Also, thank you to iwolf208 for being my new beta reader! Now, on with the chapter!

~PuddingNinja~

~Third Person POV~

A strange green boy marched up to an equally strange house. He opened the door and marched in before slamming it, shaking the house in the process. He went into the kitchen where he opened up a trash can and climbed into it. The bottom of it lowered down, heading towards a large lab with lots of advanced technology and foreign writing.

"How dare that little brat disobey ZIM! I'll make her regret it, even if it's the last thing I do!" the green boy yelled to no one in particular. He took off his Elvis styled wig, revealing two antennae. He then took out his contacts, uncovering the two ruby eyes lying behind, glowing with rage.

"COMPUTER!" he shouted into the room.

"What?" a tired voice answered back.

"How is the machine's progress?" the alien asked in an official tone. The computer sighed.

"I don't know, go check it yourself!" The alien frowned and rolled his eyes at this. He walked down towards a hallway which led to another lab with just as much technology as the last one, only this one was filled with machine parts and tools, as well as a rather large curtain covering something unknown.

He rummaged through the mess before finding a remote control with a sole button. He pressed it, and the curtain flew away to reveal an intimidating piece of machinery. A sadistic smile spread across the alien's face as he took in the sight.

"Perfect!"

~PuddingNinja~

Dib gasped at what he saw. He had been monitoring his video cameras that he had planted in Zim's base, and he saw and heard everything. He didn't know what the machine was or what it could do, he just knew he had to warn Bev. As he was pulling on his shoes, a light started blinking on his video chat screen.

"The Swollen Eyeballs!" he exclaimed as he scrambled over to the monitor and pressed a button to answer it.

"Agent Mothman, we have found evidence of the witch that you informed us about," the darkened figure on the screen said.

"Agent Darkbooty! That's gr- wait a minute, did you say witch?" Dib said with disbelief. Out of all of the paranormal creatures he had reported, they decided to find evidence of the one that was his friend?!

"Yes, we looked through old records and there was a family of two witches where the mother was captured, but never the child." Dib gulped.

"How can you be sure that it's her? I mean, there must be a whole lot of other witches... right?"

"Right, but the child's name was Bev. Was that not the name of the witch that you reported?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. We'll look more into it, but report any new information that you find immediately, understand?"

"Y-yes," Dib stuttered.

"Good. Agent Darkbooty, signing off," the darkened figure said before saluting, signifying the end of the discussion. Dib attempted a weak salute back.

As soon as the screen went black, Dib finished putting on his shoes before sprinting out of his house.

"I've got to warn Bev!"

~PuddingNinja~

~Bev's POV~

I was down in my basement, making a potion, when all of a sudden, Dib came running in. He knocked over a few shelves in the process, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Dib? How did you get in my house?" I asked. I walked over towards the shelves that he knocked over and started picking them up.

"Not important. Bev, you're in danger!" he exclaimed in between breaths.

"No, duh. Having an evil alien bent on exposing you is pretty dangerous, in case you haven't noticed."

"No, I'm serious! This is real danger!" He paused as he watched me. "That shelf looks kind of heavy, couldn't you just use your magic to pick it up?"

"I don't have unlimited power. It takes practice and energy to do even the simplest spells, it actually took less energy to pick that up myself rather than using magic to do it," I responded as I finished picking up the mess.

"It takes a lot of practice and energy to do even the simplest spells. I've seen people pass out from trying to perform spells that are way beyond their power, but you would be surprised by what people can do if they do it with emotion."

"So you can only do simple spells?"

"No, I've been practicing for five years. I can't do the hardest, most amazing spells, but I can do intermediate ones such as summoning objects, turning things invisible, and levitating. I'm also practicing flying on a broomstick. Anyways, what's this about danger?"

"Oh, right! Zim has this machine that he's going to use against you, and the Swollen Eyeballs are after you, too!"

"Did you say Swollen Eyeballs? What is that, some kind of lame angry mob or something?" I asked.

"No! They're a group of paranormal investigators, like me!" he exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.

"Whoa, a whole group of Dibs... that is pretty scary!" I mocked.

"Why don't you seem scared by any of this? An alien with some type of evil machine is after you, and so is an angry mob- I mean paranormal experts! Aren't you worried at all?" He seemed to be more freaked out than me by all of this.

"Dib, I knew what I was getting into when I stood up to Zim. As for the angry mob-"

"Swollen Eyeballs," he corrected.

"... Right. Anyways, they don't seem like much of a threat."

"How do you know?! How can you be sure that you'll be safe?!"

"Dib, I'll be safe. I promise," I reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't want to lose you! You're my only friend, the only person that's ever believed me- hell, the only person that's ever even listened to me without threatening me or calling me crazy! Okay, so you've called me crazy a few times, but the point is people always belittle me and treat me like I'm some piece of crap, but you've made me feel like I'm actually worth something..."

"Dib, I promise you that I'll be fine, I've been taking care of myself for a while now..." I said. We looked at each other for a while before he hesitantly replied.

"Okay, just be careful..."

"I will."

~PuddingNinja~

Third Person POV

~Two Years Ago~

Bev sighed as she walked into her house. It had been another long, rough day at skool.

"Bev! How was your day?" her mother greeted upon seeing her. Bev just ignored the question and instead headed towards her room.

"Bev? What's wrong? Why don't you tell me?" She sighed and walked over to her mother who was seated on the couch. Her mother patted the spot next to her, and she sat.

"Now, what's wrong?" her mother asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Why do we have to keep on moving from place to place?" Bev asked, her eyes cast down.

"Well, sweetie, there's people that don't like us. They don't like people like us."

"Why not?" She asked, her gaze rising from the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure, but they keep on trying to find us. So before they do, we have to leave so they can't get to us."

"But, Mom, I don't have any friends, and I never will! We have to keep on moving, so I don't ever get a chance to make a friend. I should just give up, what's the point?" Bev said sadly.

"Bev, one day this will all be over, and then you can make a friend. Promise me that you'll make one someday."

"Why?" Bev asked.

"Because, friends will help you. They'll keep you safe. They'll be there for you."

"But can't you do all that?"

"Of course, but once all of this is over, you'll need a friend more than anything else. Just promise me that you'll find one," Bev's mom said, concern and sadness lingering in her voice.

"I promise," Bev said. Her mother pulled her into a hug, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. For even though she knew what would happen, her daughter didn't.

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ Okay, I lied about the poll closing! I really need votes! Also, if you have already voted, if you'll leave your votes in the reviews I'll add another vote to the pairing(s)! Review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Trick and Trap

~

A:N/ Hey guys! Invader Diclonius Tobi finished her drawing of Bev, you can go to the link on her profile to her Deviantart to see it! Here's the chapter!

~PuddingNinja~

"Eye of newt, dragon scale, and a unicorn hair," I said as I put each of the ingredients into my cauldron. After what Dib had told me, I had become more cautious. I tried to not show that I was worried, or else he would just worry more. So what was I doing? I was making a protection potion.

The drinker would be protected around enemies, but only to a certain point. It would only protect you against minor attacks, but if they were too powerful its effects would wear off.

"And now to- wait, where's my wand?" I asked myself as I looked around. No wand meant limited, well, more limited, magic, and more limited magic meant no potions. I searched all over, until I heard a voice in the corner.

"Looking for this?" The voice asked as it stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Zim! Give that back!" I demanded as I approached him.

"Not so fast, I was thinking about showing this to the class! Maybe then those pathetic worm-babies would believe ZIM!" He exclaimed as he put his fists in the air and laughing with victory. I paused for a moment, then I realized something very important.

"And how exactly do you intend to prove that? Do you really think that they'll believe it's anything more than a stick?" He stopped laughing, realizing the flaw in his plan.

"Um... Well... I'll use it! Yes, that's exactly what Zim shall do!" he replied, returning to his victory stance once again.

"Okay, go ahead and use it. I mean, it's not like you would need actual practice or anything!" I said as I rolled my eyes with sarcasm dripping from my voice. He seemed to realize that he couldn't prove anything with just that, and he backed down. I should've known better, this is Zim after all.

"LIES! ZIM SHALL TAKE THIS STICK-OF-POWER AND REVEAL YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!"

"Wow... You have no idea how much you sound like Dib right now."

"What- LIES! ZIM DOES NOT SOUND LIKE THE DIB-BEAST!"

"You kind of did. Anyways, give that back to me, it's not like you're going to be able to do anything with it."

"Oh really? Because I think that I can!" With that, he took off running. I chased after him, I could care less about him trying to expose me, what I was really worried about was him breaking my wand!

I continued to chase him, obstacle after obstacle, until we reached the one place that I should've known this chase would lead to: his base. He raced up to the door and vanished inside. Looking back on it, I probably should've known better. You never go into your enemies house when they lead you to it and leave the door open. Sadly, my judgement was clouded by my adrenaline, and I followed him inside, right into his trap.

The door closed behind me, and then I realized that I was in a cage. Right in front of me was Zim, and he was in a giant robot-like machine. He laughed maniacally as he saw the shocked look on my face.

"Zim WINS! You fell for my trick!" he laughed as a claw extended from the machine, grabbing my cage.

"What is that thing?" I asked in fear as I pointed my finger at the machine. I was shaking all over, but it's not like I was trapped by an alien who's out to get me and has a giant, menacing machine, right? Oh wait a minute, I kind of was.

"This is my latest plan to destroy this filthy ball of dirt that you puny hyoomens call Earth! You see, I'm going to drain your magic and use it to DOOM this planet!" he announced. The claw that was holding onto my cage lifted me up and placed me in the center of the machine.

All of a sudden, a blinding light came on, and I felt as if I was getting weaker and not only my magic, but my life was draining out of me. As I slowly fell to the floor of the cage, I heard one shout. I could tell that it wasn't from Zim, but a different, familiar voice. It was the very last thing that I heard before I passed out.

~PuddingNinja~

Dib's POV

It was the next day, which was thankfully Saturday. No skool, just a whole day for my paranormal studies. As I was looking through my Bigfoot files, my Swollen Eyeballs screen started beeping, and I pressed the button to answer the call.

"Agent Mothman, how is your progress?" the darkened face asked me.

"Oh, it's great! Just the other day I found this giant shoe that might be Bigfoot's! You see, I was-" Before I could continue rambling, I was cut off.

"No, no! Not about that, about the witch. I assume you have found evidence."

"You mean Bev? I'm afraid that I haven't..." I replied in a meek voice. "How about hearing about Zim? I have lots of evidence for him!" Agent Darkbooty face palmed.

"No, I prefer not to. You haven't made any notable progress or found any worthy evidence of him being an alien."

"Well, technically it's the same with Bev!" I reasoned.

"True..." I cheered slightly at this. Maybe they would all just forget about Bev! "...But this case seems to have more potential. I want you to focus on it, and report as soon as you find proof."

"But what about Zim? Can't I concentrate on him?! He's trying to destroy the world for God's sake! Bev's completely harmless!" I yelled. He seemed taken aback by my outburst. It was a few moments until he replied.

"In that case, if you find proof that Zim's an alien, you can carry on with that case. If not, you need to move onto another case, specifically the witch's. Contact me immediately when you find the proof. Agent Darkbooty, signing off." With that, the screen shut off so I was just staring at my reflection. I looked away and dashed out of the door. I had to go to Zim's base and find proof!

I raced up the steps to the men's bathroom door, something that I still don't get to this day, and I busted it open. What I saw struck fear into my heart. Bev was in a cage, which was in a machine that was being controlled by Zim.

"BEV!" I shouted as she passed out. I ran up to the machine with one thought in my mind: I have to save her.

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ I am so happy! Why? Because I have pretty much the rest of this story planned out, and my mind's swarming with ideas for sequels! If you're interested in giving your feedback on them, just let me know! Also, the poll is closed. I had a total of four votes. Thank you to everybody who voted! Here are the results: DaBf: 4 ZaBf: 2 DaBr: 2 ZaBr: 1 ZaGr (I've decided I'm not going to have much Gaz in this story, so sorry! Maybe in the later stories I will.): 1 ZaBe: 1 A lot of these are going to be developing things, mainly in later stories, so the only definite pairing you will probably see in this story is DaBf. Let me hear your thoughts on the votes I got for the pairings, and you know what the best way to do that is? Review! 


	12. Chapter 12: To Steal a Witch's Powers

~

A:N/ Well, I've noticed that I haven't been putting any disclaimers in my chapters, so...

Disclaimer: Never have I, nor will I ever, own Invader Zim. I wish... Then again, I also wish I was in Invader Zim. I tend to have impossible wishes. CURSE YOU STARS FOR NOT WORKING!

~PuddingNinja~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. It took me a second to remember what had happened. There was a pounding in my head that I desperately tried to ignore as I took in my surroundings. I was in a white room, which through my vision had no end. My gaze went around the room until my eyes fell on a figure standing not too far away. It took me a second to register who it was, but then I was filled with shock.

"Mom?" I called out to the figure. The person gave me a warm smile in return and slowly approached.

"Yes, it is me," she said gently. "My, how you've grown!"

"Well, it's been a few years since I've last seen you..." I replied as I stood up. A sorrowful look came upon her face.

"Why, I suppose it has. And you're thirteen now! Bev, there isn't a day that goes by here that I don't think about you," she said with sadness trailing behind her words.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you, too. Where are we?" I asked.

"We're simply in your own mind," she replied.

"You mean you're not real?" I asked as the realization kicked in.

"In a way, I am."

"Oh," I replied with disappointment. "Mom, why did you leave?" The question slipped out of my mouth before it even crossed my mind.

"It's so complicated. I left because things were becoming dangerous, and at the time that seemed like the best thing to do to keep you safe. In the end, I guess it was because they eventually found me... and they got what they wanted... my death." Tears filled my eyes as she said that. "I never knew how far it would go... I just knew that I had to keep you safe..."

"Wait, y-you're dead?" I asked, barely being able to squeeze the words out.

"Bev, I know you've been holding out hope that I'm still alive, but... I'm not. The important thing is that you still are."

"B-but who's they? Why is it so important that I'm alive? Why were we in danger?"

She sighed in return. "You'll understand one of these days. Someday you'll realize your importance. Just try to stay safe," she said as she hugged me. "I love you, Bev, but I've got to go now. Stay strong, and never lose faith in yourself, or your new friend. You two will have a large role to play soon." With that, she pulled away and slowly walked away in the room with no end.

"Mom, don't go! What do you mean by all of that? Why do you have to be so vague? Mom!" I tried to run after her with my questions, but she disappeared before I could even run a yard in her direction.

"Come back..."

~PuddingNinja~

Dib's POV

Zim cackled as I raced towards the machine.

"It's hopeless, Dib! Your friend will be nothing more than another worthless, smelly worm-baby in a matter of seconds!" Zim exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

Ignoring his comment, I started to climb up the machine. Then I remembered the camera in my pocket and I pulled it out and took a few pictures, making sure that Bev was out of the shot. Knowing my luck, if she was in any of the shots they'd go after her instead of Zim. Hey, I came here for evidence, but even though I ended up trying to save Bev, that doesn't mean I still can't get evidence!

I put the camera back in my pocket and continued my climb. Just as I neared Bev's cage, the machine started to shake. The camera started slipping out of my pocket before it fell to the ground and shattered.

"Crap," I murmured to myself before I continued climbing. I reached the cage and I started trying to open it.

"Stupid hyoomen! There is no way for you to open the trap that I so cleverly created!" Zim laughed. Just at that moment, Gir popped up beside Zim.

"EXCEPT FOR THIS!" he yelled gleefully before pressing a button on the control panel of the machine.

"GIR!" Zim yelled before he tried to close it again. He continued to press buttons, none of which worked. The machine sparked before it broke down. Zim yelled in frustration before banging on the machine, before having what seemed to be a stroke of realization.

"HA! ZIM WINS!" he yelled.

"How did you possibly win? Your machine broke and Bev isn't trapped anymore!" Dib stated incredulously.

Zim chuckled at first, which grew into a laugh, and then into a cackle. "The machine still fulfilled its purpose! The Bev-beast no longer has her powers!" he exclaimed as he continued laughing. Bev awakened and rubbed her head with a groan.

"What happened?" she asked drowsily. She then looked around alertly. "Oh, crud! Please tell me it didn't work, please tell me it didn't work!" she said as she climbed down.

"Fool! It worked, and now there's nothing to stop me from taking over the WORLD!"

She growled in response as she turned towards Zim, who came down from the machine. "You better hope it didn't, because if it did, I will personally scoop out your eyeballs then SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" she yelled. His antennae flattened against his head at her threat.

She looked like she was trying to gather her powers to blast him to bits, but nothing happened. She then had a confused look on her face, then it seemed as if she was trying to perform other spells, but none succeeded. She stood there with a furious expression and her hands clenched into fists. Zim perked back up and laughed at her failed efforts.

"Have fun trying to get your powers back, Bev!" She grabbed my arm before proceeding to pull me out of his base. Once we were outside, I allowed myself to start freaking out.

"This is terrible! You don't have your powers, and now Zim does. ZIM! He's going to destroy the world, Bev! THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD!" I yelled in panic as I shook her shoulders. She just stood there seemingly stoic in the face of panic, aka, me. "What are we going to do?!" She smiled sadistically before she continued walking.

"That's an excellent question, my dear friend. First, we're going to get my powers back, then we're going to do a little something I like to call revenge."

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ Let me know if you have any ideas for this story, it'll help me a lot! Help a fellow author who barely managed to squeeze out this chapter because of stupid writer's block. REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13: A Promise and a Revelation

~

A:N/ Merry Christmas, everyone! Or Happy Holiday! Regardless of which one, here's my present to you: a new chapter!

~PuddingNinja~

After I became determined to get my powers back, we headed over to my house and started plotting. We were looking through books in my basement to see if there was anything that could possibly help us.

"Hey, look! 'What to Do If Your Powers are Stolen'!" I announced as I picked up a book.

"There's really a book called that?" Dib asked as he walked over.

"I wish," I sighed as I tossed the book into the rather large pile of books, none of which seemed to be able to help us.

"Well, I think that's all of them," Dib said as he brushed the dust from his hands and onto his coat. "What now?"

"I... I don't know..." I replied sadly as I slumped against the wall and slid down into a fetal position. Tears gathered in my eyes as I hugged my knees. Dib saw this and sat next to me as the first tears streamed down my face.

"Hey, it's okay. I've beaten Zim before, and we make a great team! He doesn't stand a chance! I promise you that we'll get your powers back," he said in an attempt to comfort me.

"How? Zim's going to use them to destroy the Earth! There's no possible way to get them back!" I exclaimed in both anger and sorrow. While I appreciated his attempt to comfort me, the task seemed next to impossible. There was no hope in my mind that we would be able to achieve that goal.

"Hey, why don't we use the machine that he used to take your powers?"

"Yeah, cause you know, a broken machine made from alien technology will be SO frickin' easy to fix!" I snapped.

He drooped a little at my remark, "I was just trying to help..." I realized that I might have gotten angry too quickly due to my frustration.

"Dib, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, I'm used to it," he said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I don't get why people treat you like that, anyways. It's not fair, they just bully you for no good reason! You're such a great person, and you deserve to be treated better."

"It's because they think I'm crazy... They think that I'm just delusional just because they've never seen anything supernatural. You have no idea how frustrating it is to know all of these things and for people to just toss it to the side as insanity! Nobody believes me! Everybody thinks I'm crazy!" he said as he stood up, his volume raising with each sentence as he paced across the floor.

"I believe you... And I don't think you're crazy," I comforted, making him stop in his tracks. He turned to face me.

"You're the only friend I've ever had, Bev. I promise you we'll get your powers back." That time, I believed him.

~PuddingNinja~

Third Person POV

"AT LAST! I have the Bev-beast's powers! Now, I shall RULE THE WORLD!" A green skinned figure boasted as he walked into his lab. "Now to contact the Tallests and tell them of my GENIUS plan!" He exclaimed as he pressed a button below a large screen. A few seconds later, an image of two taller aliens appeared, identical except for their colors, which were red and purple.

"What do you want, Zim?" the red one said with annoyance while his partner drank a soda held between his claw-like hands.

"MY TALLESTS!" Zim saluted at the two figures. "I harnessed the Bev-human's powers, and I now possess MAGIC!" he announced grandly as he held his hands up in fists on the last word. There was a moment of silence before the two Tallests laughed hysterically. The red one wiped a tear from his eye as the purple one fell over backwards while clutching his sides. They sat up straight before clearing their throats, but that couldn't prevent them from letting out some final snickers.

"You idiot, Irkens' PAKs aren't comparable with magic! It overrides them, and makes them defective!" the red Tallest said.

"But he's already-" the purple one started before being elbowed by his partner.

"It gives Irkens... emotions!" he said, saying the last word with disgust.

"...Say what?" Zim asked in disbelief as the shock struck him.

"Let me say this slowly, Zim. You're... a... defect!" Red stated.

"So, you're officially discharged as an Invader. Earth is now your banishment. Bye!" Purple quickly said before the transmission was cut off. Zim stood there in shock as everything he had worked for was ripped away from him. However, on the other side of the transmission, there was a completely different reaction.

"That was genius! He finally believes that he's a defect AND that he's not an Invader!" Red exclaimed as confetti rained down from the air for their success.

"We're finally rid of him!" Purple said as he shoveled doughnuts in his mouth in celebration.

"Sirs, I don't think he'll be ridden of that easily. This is Zim, after all," a random Irken stated. The two Tallests slowly turned and glared at him. He whimpered before running away as they glared after him. Once he was out of sight, they continued celebrating.

"Ugh! Emotions, only defects have them!" Red said in disgust. "Now, if only there was some way to harness that power..."

~PuddingNinja~

Bev's POV

The next day at skool, everybody was out of it. Well, everybody meaning Dib, Zim, and myself. I was depressed that I had lost my powers, Dib was even more freaked out and paranoid about Zim taking over the world, and Zim was sad for some unknown reason. He was trudging around with his back slumped and eyes downcast. He seemed to be lacking his usual ego and aura of arrogance.

"Don't think you're going to win Zim, cause you're not!" Dib shouted as Zim trudged into the classroom with his head hung low. "We're going to beat you-"

"Dib," I said, trying to get his attention.

"AND your alien race!" Dib finished. Zim cringed at that part.

"I've been disowned from my own race..." I thought I heard him mumble, but quickly dismissed. Why would that have happened? He always boasted about being a first-class Invader.

"We're going to turn you in-" Dib continued, seemingly oblivious to Zim's previous statement.

"Dib!" I said, continuing my attempt of getting his attention.

"Then you'll be on an autopsy table!"

"DIB!" I screamed. Everyone in the class turned to look at me. "Erm... Carry on. Nothing to see here." Everyone turned back to the front of the class. In the background, you could hear Ms. Bitter's rant about doom.

"What?" Dib asked in response.

"Haven't you noticed how Zim's been, well, un-Zimmy today?" I asked as I glanced over at Zim. Dib glared at him before he responded.

"It's probably just an act to catch us off-guard."

"What if it's not? What if something's really wrong?"

"Bev, he stole your powers. Why would he be sad? Why would you even care? He's our enemy!"

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling-"

"-That he's going to use your powers to destroy the world. You're probably right. We've got to investigate more about his plans!" Dib announced.

"Okay, but don't do anything too drastic. We're just going to get my powers back and investigate, okay?"

"Got it!" Dib replied. But I had a feeling that it was going to go a little bit further than that...

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Even if you didn't, please tell me what you think in the reviews! 


	14. Chapter 14: What? Where? When? Wait!

~

After the bell rang, the class ran out through whatever opening they could find. I waited for most of them to exit before gathering up my things and heading out the door. As I approached the doorway, I noticed Zim still in his seat with his head staring at the top of his desk. I stopped in my tracks and turned so I was facing him.

"Hey, Zim?" I said almost cautiously.

"What?" he snapped with his head still hung low.

"The bell rang..." I informed him softly. He glanced up and looked at the clock.

"Oh, so it did," he mumbled. He gathered up his things and went out the door. I trailed behind him, observing his behavior and trying to guess what was wrong. No matter how hard I thought, I couldn't think of any reasonable explanation.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"Nothing is wrong with the amazing Zim..." he protested halfheartedly.

"Okay, all that did was convince me even more that something's wrong," I replied. He looked at me with a half confused and half glaring look.

"Why do you even care? All I've done to you is force you to be my human slave and steal your powers. Why don't you just carry on hating me like the Dib-filth does?" He snapped. Despite his attitude, I could sense some confusion in his voice... or it might've just been me. After all, he was right. Why should I care? He's my enemy...

"I... I honestly don't know. Curiosity, maybe?" I suggested in response to his question. He gave me the same look that he did earlier, half confused and half glaring. He flung the front doors open, revealing the downpour of rain.

"Well that's just frickin' great," Zim sighed as he stepped out into the rain. He cringed as the first drop hit his skin. I walked out into the rain with my umbrella raised over my head. Something was obviously bothering him, but what?

~PuddingNinja~

Dib's POV

I glanced at my watch. The bell rang ten minutes ago, but where was Bev? We had planned to meet up after skool to make a plan to get her powers back. I was standing there tapping my foot when I felt a raindrop, quickly followed by several more. I smiled to myself, Zim was probably in pain right now, walking home.

Wait... I didn't see Zim leave, and Bev was still in there! What if he was hurting her? I had to help! I started running up to the steps when the doors flung open, revealing Bev and Zim who seemed to be talking. He walked out into the rain and Bev followed behind.

"What was that all about?" I questioned as I huddled under her umbrella.

"Something's bothering him, and I'm trying to find out what it is," she responded.

"Why? He's the enemy, Bev, why should you care about his feelings?" I asked.

"I don't, I'm just curious! What if it's something important, something that could help us out?" she pointed out. That was a good point, if something had actually made Zim sad, it was probably something big.

"That's a good point, we'll have to remember that when we're making our plans!" I stated. We walked for a little while longer until we reached my house. We walked inside and Bev set down her umbrella.

"Okay, let's go!" she said as she headed towards my room and I followed behind her.

"Son!" a familiar voice called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the source and saw my dad there.

"Oh, hi Dad. My friend's over, and we're planning on spying on Zim so we can-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Oh, you have a friend? That's great, Son! Maybe you're becoming less insane!" he said dramatically.

"Hey, Dib, are you coming?" Bev asked as she poked her head around the corner. She noticed my dad there and looked slightly confused before she seemed to realize who he was. "Oh, you must be Dib's dad!" she said as she walked towards us.

"Yes, but you probably know me as Professor Membrane, world-famous scientist!" Dad boasted. Bev gave him a blank look.

"Never heard of you."

"What? Surely you've heard of my work, such as SUPER TOAST?!" he asked in shock.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't..."

He chuckled at this while she raised her eyebrows. "Silly child! Well, I've got to get back to SAVING THE WORLD!" he announced grandly before walking off.

"Your dad seems... Interesting..." Bev said.

"Ya... Okay, now let's get to planning!"

~PuddingNinja~

Bev's POV

"Okay, sounds good!" I said as Dib and I finished our plan. "So we'll carry out the plan tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Zim won't even know what hit him!" he said. I smiled at that.

"I'll get my powers back, and if we're lucky, we'll also have some evidence of him being an alien!" I said excitedly.

"Exactly! So, I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" I replied. I headed out the door and headed towards my house.

As I walked down the street, I had a strange feeling. Almost as if someone was watching me... I looked over my shoulder and looked around, but there was nothing in sight.

I had made it about halfway to my destination before someone walked out of the darkness and into the flickering street lights.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood there, frozen with fear and shock. As I turned to run, they crashed into me and stuffed me into a sack.

"What the hell?! Let me out!" I screamed as I kicked and struggled. The sack was thrown and landed with a thud. I then heard a door slam and an engine start up. I came to the only possible conclusion: someone had kidnapped me.

~PuddingNinja~

A:N/ Hey. Hey, you. Ya, you. See that button down there? C'mon, click it. You know you want to. Just click it and type a few words about this story. Everybody else is doing it. 


	15. Chapter 15: Help!

~

** A:N/ Hey, everybody! Long time no see! Hehe... Sorry 'bout that... School and dance have just been throwing a whole lot at me lately. Thank goodness for the weekends! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

~PuddingNinja~

After what felt like an hour, the car stopped and the trunk I was stuffed in creaked open. I continued to struggle and thrash as I was dragged out, landing on the ground with a thud. Someone then grabbed the end of the sack and dragged me across the floor. I started brainstorming any possible ways that I could escape.

"God, this would be so much easier if I had my powers!" I thought.

I heard a voice talking to what I assumed to be a security guard. A door was then flung open and I was yanked through the doorway, the door pinching my feet as it slammed shut. From what I could gather, I was in some sort of facility. The floor I was being dragged across was smooth and I could hear several beeps of machines and the chatter of people. Wait... people! That's it!

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME!" I screamed. Nobody paid any attention whatsoever to my pleas. "HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! C'MON, PEOPLE! HELLLOOOO?!" I yelled with frustration. I grunted when there was no response. These people were obviously working together, a fact that I mentally face palmed myself for not figuring out in the first place.

I was dragged through several more doors and down a vast amount of hallways. Every door seemed to slam into me, and at every turn I bumped into a corner. Whoever had kidnapped me was either being careless, or just trying to get me to stop thrashing. If the latter was true, it sucks for them; there was no way I was going to be kidnapped easily.

Eventually my kidnapper had reached their destination. I heard the jingling of keys before I was dragged through a final door. The sack was untied and I fell out headfirst. My head hit the ground and I rubbed the spot where I was positive a bump would form. I quickly scrambled up and looked around.

Aside from what I assumed to be the glow of buttons and screens on various machines, all I could see was darkness. I ran to where I guessed the door was and started banging it and yanking the handle to no avail. I tried to stay calm, but anybody could tell I was freaking out. I started running around the room, desperate to find a way out. I slammed into walls, knocked over various things, and just went crazy trying to escape. I wasn't anywhere close to giving up, I just became more and more agitated. Before long, I felt a sharp pinch then everything went black.

~PuddingNinja~

Dib's POV

I gathered things up for Bev's and my plan and made sure everything was ready. Despite it being way past when I should've gone to sleep, I was completely restless and excited! I had a feeling that everything was going to go well, a feeling that I didn't experience often. As I was checking everything for about the third time, my Swollen Eyeballs screen started blinking. Slightly confused as to why they were calling this late, I answered it.

"Agent Mothman," Agent Darkbooty greeted as his image flashed onto the screen, "I have very exciting news!"

I gasped in excitement as all of the possibilities ran through my mind. "Did you finally find Bigfoot?" I asked excitedly. He sighed in response.

"Sadly, no. However, we did manage to capture somebody who's been on our list," he replied.

"Who? Zim?" I inquired. If they had captured him, then I would have finally won! He would be on an autopsy table and my name would be known worldwide!

"No, we captured that young witch you had told us about!" I deflated at that and was struck with horror. "While we would normally have left it up to you, one of our agents saw her walking alone tonight and managed to apprehend her! We'll finally have proof of magic, as well as being able to dissect her! Since you played a significant role in her capture, we've decided to let you help us observe her! Are you willing to accept?" I readied myself to create a cover-up for Bev, but I instead came up with a plan.

"S-sure," I replied shakily. Realizing that that wasn't convincing enough, I cleared my throat. "I mean, of course I will!" he nodded.

"Excellent. Report to headquarters ASAP. Agent Darkbooty, signing off," he stated as the screen crackled off. I quickly gathered up anything I thought I would need and headed off. There was no way I was going to lose Bev!

~PuddingNinja~

Bev's POV

I slowly came to consciousness and tried to open my eyes, a task not very easy at the time. When I tried to, it was almost impossible to pry them open. I decided to wait until I gathered my senses before trying again.

One of the first things that I realized was that there was a terrible throbbing in my head. By instinct, I attempted to rub it with my hand, but that appendage turned out to be immobile. My eyes finally fluttered open and I looked around with panic.

"Why is everything upside down?" I asked myself. The shapes that I could make out in the darkness didn't seem right... Why would they possibly be upside down?

"Wait," I thought. "I'm upside down..." I craned my neck to look at my feet through the darkness and saw what was restraining me: a chain with one end tied around my feet and another attached to the ceiling and a straightjacket. Panic quickly rushed through me as I thrashed around. The only result, however, was pain and further panic. After about five minutes or so, lights turned on, so bright that I had to squint after being encaged in darkness for so long.

"H-hello?" I called out as I looked around for any signs of other people. All I could see was a darkened window across the room. The light in it flickered on revealing the one person I had trusted: Dib.

~PuddingNinja~

Dib's POV

I rushed to the Swollen Eyeballs headquarters as fast as I could. When I got there, I quickly showed the security my membership ID and then ran in. I ran through the maze of familiar hallways and rooms with ease. After all, I'd spent a good amount of time here.

I finally came to a door labeled "Observation Room". I flung it open and stepped inside. It was a dark, dusty room with cobwebs in every corner. I guess that's because they've never really captured anything to observe.

I felt along the wall for a light switch. When I found one, I flicked it on. It lit up the room that I could see through the window in the observation room. To my horror, Bev was chained up and in a straightjacket, so naturally, I started panicking. Freeing her was going to be a lot harder...

Due to the light leaking in from the other room, I was able to find the other switch that turned on the lights in this room. The lights flickered on, and Bev must've seen me due to her reaction. The realization of how this must've looked hit me like a ton of bricks.

She looked at me with a mixture of shock, rage, and sorrow. I waved my hands and shook my head, but she just kept on staring. I paced back and forth trying to think of how I could convince her that I wasn't responsible for this. I shrugged it off and decided to explain it when I freed her, she'd have to believe me then!... Right? The panic continued to nip at every thought that arose to the surface of my mind, causing it to submerge along with the jumble of other thoughts and worries. This wasn't going to be as easy as I planned it would be...

~PuddingNinja~

** A:N/ Hey, see that button down there? I have a secret: that's not a speech bubble by it, it's a cookie. Review, and I shall give you a virtual cookie. Can't you just hear them calling you? You know you want them... After you do that, take the poll on my profile for the Out of the Ordinary oneshot pairing contest! Do it! THE COOKIES COMMAND YOU! **


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Mission

**A:N/ Please don't kill me... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy, but now school is out so I should be able to update more! Here's the _much_ delayed chapter!**

~PuddingNinja~

Bev's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated. Maybe Zim hadn't taken all of my powers... Maybe I still had some that I could use to help me escape! But alas, my attempts were proven to be worthless as all it did was wear me out.

The lights in the room flickered off. Curiously, I glanced back up at the observation room where Dib was. That little traitor! The little piece of scum! Every insult that Zim had ever thrown at him was true! He was... gone... I looked around to see if he had just moved, but he was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? Was it possible that he was going to-

"No, he's the reason you're trapped here, Bev. There's no way he's going to save you!" I said to myself. As much as I wanted to believe that he was going to come to my rescue, I couldn't possibly let myself get my hopes up. Even so, there was that one little ray of hope that refused to be clouded by the storm of reality.

While I was thinking about all of this, I could hear a door open. I twisted my head to the sound as best as I could, but it must have been directly behind me because I couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Is someone-" I was cut off by my own scream as I fell towards the ground. When my face was barely a foot from the ground, my fall stopped. I let out a sigh of relief before my fall was continued and I landed on my stomach with a thud. I rolled over as a dark figure loomed over me. I caught a brief glimpse of its silhouette before it moved away. The mysterious figure undid the chains that were wrapped around my feet. I rolled my ankles as it started to remove the straightjacket that restrained my upper body. As it fell to the floor, I stretched myself out as I stood up.

I glared at the figure before charging towards it. It took a step back before breaking into a run. It was almost at the door when I grabbed its waist and tackled it, clenching its shoulders and pinning them to the ground.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed.

"Bev, calm down!" It said with a slight edge to its voice as it shielded its face with its arms. Wait a minute, I knew that voice...

"Dib?" I asked. I lessened my grip, but I didn't completely let my guard down. Removing his arms from his face, he nodded at me.

"Yes, now can you please get off of me?" he asked. I shook my head in response and crossed my arms.

"Not until you explain yourself!" I stated stubbornly. Dib sighed at my response.

"Bev, I promise I had nothing to do with this! Well, maybe a little, but that was when I first found out what you were and I thought you were all bad so I reported you to the Swollen Eyeballs, and they never dropped the case, and then they-"

"Woah, woah, woah, so you're not responsible for my capture?" I questioned.

"No! That's why I'm here, to free you! You're my friend, why would I ever want to lock you up and have some people do some terrible experiments on you, especially when you're completely defenseless?!" He answered. I stood up and held out a hand to help him up.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _completely_ defenseless! After all, I did kick your butt!" I said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say you 'kicked my butt.' After all, it's not like I was trying!" I scoffed at his response.

"Please, I can kick your butt any day! Anyways, shouldn't we be concentrating on escaping this place instead of disputing the obvious fact that I can kick your butt?" He rolled his eyes at that last part.

"I guess that'd be a good idea, but how are we going to get you out of here?" he asked as he cupped his chin in his hand. A smile grew on my face as my brain formulated an idea.

"Dib, I think I have a plan!"

~PuddingNinja~

Third Person POV

A lumpy figure wearing a large hat and a long coat stumbled out of a closet. The person's face was shadowed and it appeared to have trouble walking as it bumped into walls and people, as well as knocking a few tables down. With every bump, a voice muttered 'sorry'. Some people might have even said that the voice sounded like a teenage girl impersonating a man, but what do those people know?

The awkward person stumbled around as it searched for the front desk. Upon reaching it, it talked to the rather bored looking secretary.

"Good evening, ma'am. I would like to say that the whole Bev-witch case has been dropped. After several experiments, we have come to the conclusion that she was, in fact, just a normal teenage girl! She has been released, and please erase all records of her!" The figure narrowed its eyes at the secretary before adding in a slight growl, "All of them!"

The secretary raised an eyebrow at the stranger as she leaned back slightly. "Um, sir? I'm going to have to ask to see your membership ID," she asked.

The figure chuckled as it patted its coat pockets. "Of course! Now, where did I put that darn- Why holy crap, there's actually an ID in here..." The figure's upper half jumped up slightly as if they'd been punched. "Ow! Um, I mean, here's my ID!" the figure said while sliding it over the desk. The secretary picked it up and examined it, then sighed.

"Whatever." The secretary typed something into the computer. "All records of Bev have been deleted." The figure let out a cheer and a fist pump.

"Oh, and also, put lots of effort into the Zim case! Thank you!" the figure said. Those idiot people might've also said that it seemed as if the figure's stomach had said that. The secretary just fell back into her bored trance as the figure headed out of the door. Nobody ever saw that weird person again, and the next day, Joe Green was complaining that he couldn't find his coat, hat, or ID anywhere. Joe was fired.

~PuddingNinja~

Bev's POV

Once we were a safe distance away from the Swollen Eyeballs' headquarters, we threw off the coat and hat and I dismounted Dib's shoulders. We laughed and high-fived each other in triumph.

"We did it! No more having to deal with the Swollen Eyeballs ever again!" I cheered. "All we have to do now is get my powers back from Zim!" Dib nodded as we walked away from that terrible place.

Dib sighed. "You know, you could just _not_ get your powers back from Zim... You could just be-"

"Be what? Normal? Boring? Dib, those powers, those powers that he stole, have been in my family for generations! I can't just give them up so easily!" I nearly shouted, frustrated.

"Why not?" he asked as he looked down at the ground. "Life would be so much easier if you were just... normal..."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. "No, Dib, it wouldn't! I don't want to be normal! I want to have my powers! Do you really want Zim to have them?!"

"No, but-"

"Exactly! I'm going to get my powers back! You just don't understand!" I said firmly as I stomped away. Dib ran up behind me.

"Bev, I'm sorry! Look, I don't understand! It's just that I care about you, and these powers just seem to keep on hurting you!" he said gently as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"But they also keep on helping me... Dib, there's no way I'm giving up my powers, and that's that!" I say firmly to which he nods.

"Okay, I guess if you're so determined, there's nothing I can do, it is your choice, after all."

"Right, thank you! Now you're starting to see things my way!" I said. "However, there is one thing that's bothering me..."

"What's that?" he asked.

"How are we going to get home?"

~PuddingNinja~

**A:N/ I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'll be motivated to write!**


End file.
